Patinoire
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Quand l'équipe part à la patinoire mais que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu pour Jane...


Bonjour !

Un petit OS sans prétention, pour pas grand chose... Il avait été écrit normalement pour Halloween... Mais il sort en période de fêtes. Tant pis.

J'espère que malgré sa légèreté, il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Travail pour un simple plaisir personnel ; rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Ils ont décidé d'aller à la patinoire. Maintenant qu'il y est, il se rend compte que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il a déjà eu du mal à se déplacer avec ses patins sur la terre ferme (il a failli tomber deux fois et prudemment il s'est accroché à Rigsby) alors sur la glace… Il aurait pensé que cela était plus simple. Qu'il aurait compris assez rapidement le truc. Il faut croire qu'il a perdu un peu de sa souplesse. Il n'est jamais venu ici en vérité il n'a jamais mis ses pieds dans autre chose que ses confortables chaussures en cuir. Mais Jane ! C'est comme faire du roller ! lui a crié Lisbon. Oui et bien lui, n'en n'a jamais fait. Et elle qui part avec les autre rapidement, alors qu'il n'arrive pas à se décoller de la rambarde. Il avance précautionneusement. Glisse Jane ! dit Van Pelt en rigolant. Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. En fait, il a très chaud. C'est la peur de tomber qui lui impose cela et le stress qui va avec. Il y a un peu de monde. Il faut voir comment les enfants filent. Cela l'épate. Il y en a un qui a failli le renverser tout à l'heure. Halloween est fêté ce soir. Ils n'y ont pas pensé. Ils avaient juste besoin de sortir. Et puis avec leurs mines fatiguées, pâles, ils peuvent effrayer n'importe qui. Après une telle affaire, ils devaient décompresser (enfin, c'est vite dit). Un enlèvement d'enfant. Dès qu'un enfant est concerné, tout son corps se tend. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait disparu. Les chances de le retrouver étaient minces. Une intuition une dernière tentative. Il a abattu sa dernière carte. Un sentiment incroyable l'a pris lorsqu'il a retrouvé ce garçon, lorsqu'il l'a serré contre lui, lorsqu'il lui a murmuré que tout allait bien. Il a été véritablement soulagé. Il y a parfois des émotions qui vous emportent, on ne saurait l'expliquer. Peu de personnes sont au milieu de la piste. On tourne en formant un cercle harmonieux. Certains se sont déguisés pour l'occasion. Il aurait aimé être à l'aise lui aussi. Ou alors être soutenu par un pingouin ou une otarie. Il s'élance. Il s'invective. Un peu de courage, que diable ! Il se concentre pour ne pas trébucher. Mais il dérape, il n'arrive pas à se redresser le voilà à terre. Il a envie de pleurer. Il a honte. Ses joues le brûlent violemment. Lisbon s'arrête et l'aide tant bien que mal à se relever.

-Hey Jane ! C'est facile pourtant ! Un mouvement de la jambe droite, un mouvement de la jambe gauche ! Et on glisse…

-Où est-ce que vous avez appris à patiner ainsi, vous ? Il a évidemment remarqué qu'elle se déplaçait sans aucunes difficultés.

-Mes parents… nous emmenaient très souvent à la patinoire. Le samedi après-midi. Et même après la mort de ma mère… J'ai continué à y aller avec mes frères. Cela nous permettait de rêver un peu. Pas vous ?

-Désolé de ne pas avoir eu une famille aussi formidable. Il s'en veut déjà. Quelque chose s'est brisée dans son regard. Il l'a blessée. Il pourrait dire que c'est la fatigue qui est là, que c'est la pression qui redescend. Il sait que ce n'est pas la vérité. Il ne peut effacer ses mots, si tranchant après l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il regrette.

-Puisque vous le prenez ainsi… Elle lui lâche la main et part. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle lui tenait la sienne, néanmoins désormais, il sent comme un vide au creux de sa paume, qui s'étend au reste de son corps. Il tente de regagner la barrière, sans tomber. Quelqu'un annonce qu'il faut ressortir, le temps du surfaçage. Il en profite pour rejoindre ses amis. Et si on allait prendre un chocolat à la cafétéria ? lance sa plus jeune collège joyeusement. Elle semble beaucoup s'amuser. Tous approuvent.

Leurs verres à la main, ils badinent. Lisbon l'évite. Depuis quelques temps, il fait plus attention à chacun de ses gestes, à ses humeurs. Il préfère ne pas la savoir triste ou malheureuse. Il repère les petits détails, les petites habitudes qui régissent sa vie. Il les note dans un coin de sa tête cela le fait sourire. Un homme l'interpelle. Il l'a reconnue. Elle a patiné avec lui tout à l'heure. S'en souvient-elle ? Mais oui bien sûr. Elle étouffe un rire. Il résonne dans son cœur il lui fait mal il ne se sent pas bien. Elle le présente au reste du groupe. Il s'appelle Guillaume. Et c'est un dieu de la glace ! Il proteste modestement. Il observe celui qu'il considère maintenant… maintenant comme un rival. Grand et bien bâti les cheveux bruns et une fine barbe. Une impression de solidité. Un regard hypnotisant, charmeur. Oui c'est cela, beaucoup de charme. Il s'étouffe à moitié quand elle s'appuie contre lui discrètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il déglutit péniblement, il avale une autre gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Trop chaude il se brûle. Qu'est-ce que tu as Jane ? Rien rien Cho. Ce dernier se met à le dévisager. Il est ridicule. Ridicule. La glace a fini d'être renouvelée ils chaussent leurs patins. Ce Guillaume a de l'esprit. Beaucoup d'esprit. Il essaie d'ironiser comme à son habitude. Il n'y parvient pas. Ses joues s'empourprent dès que son regard à elle, se pose sur lui. Nom de Dieu, quel âge a-t-il ? Brûle-t-il en secret, se consume-t-il à la manière d'un adolescent ? Il en a passé l'âge. C'est ridicule. Il est ridicule.

Il y retourne. Cela avance un peu mieux. Un peu. Il n'arrive pas à patiner très longtemps. Son esprit vagabonde au bout d'un certain temps et il manque encore de s'effondrer. Il s'arrête il regarde. Ils ont tous l'air détendu, joyeux, heureux. Il comprend pourquoi il n'a jamais invité ses petites amies de jeunesse à la patinoire. Nonchalance les mains dans les poches. Il voudrait les imiter. Et puis… Il y a elle. Lui. Ensemble. Un couple gracieux, harmonieux, parfait. Leurs gestes s'accordent, ils tourbillonnent, flottent. Elle lui sourit. Il jurait entendre son rire. C'est idiot quand même… Serait-il… jaloux ? Evidemment il faut arrêter de se mentir. Il ne reste pas indifférent s'il la voit. Son cœur tressaute parfois et son esprit ne répond plus. Il se laisse porter et c'est tout. Tu voudrais la rejoindre, c'est ça ? Cho l'a retrouvé. La musique change. Ils se mettent à diffuser un slow. Il est vingt-deux heures trente. Les plus jeunes sont partis. La rejoindre ? Il n'ose y songer. Elle virevolte gaiement, tournoie. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui. Ne mens pas Jane. C'est toi que je lis comme dans un livre ouvert ce soir. Peut-être. Il ne sera donc jamais capable de faire preuve de franchise. Tu pourrais tenter ta chance. A moins que tu aies encore fait quelque chose qui t'éclipse. Tu pourrais. Et Cho repart comme il est venu.

Ce Guillaume lui paraît trop proche désormais. Il se met en route péniblement. Un pied après l'autre. Ne pas s'emmêler. Ses gestes sont plus fluides, il se déplace un peu plus rapidement. Il manque de trébucher. Ce rattrape comme il peut. C'est un parcours du combattant que d'être… Elle est là. En face de lui. Elle le regarde. Il bafouille. Il se jette à l'eau. Vous voulez patiner quelques instants avec moi Lisbon ?

-Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ça ? Ton cassant. Elle se protège. Recule. Il esquisse un pauvre sourire désabusé.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je vous présente mes excuses. C'est que vous y arrivez tellement et que je me sens si gauche… Vous voudriez m'apprendre ?

-Bon. Venez là, je vous montre. Elle le prend à nouveau par la main il est heureux. Il se laisse entraîner dans son sillage. Cela lui paraît plus facile. Il a confiance. Des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils ne parlent pas. Elles le guide par quelques gestes précis. Il a l'impression de vivre un moment hors du temps. Il ne pense plus à rien. Il se perd dans sa contemplation et c'est tout. Cela lui suffit. Le bruit du raclement des patins, des conversations ne le concernent plus. Il est dans sa bulle. Ils sont dans leur bulle. Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez que je vous ramène chez vous ce soir ? Ils n'auront pas tous un SUV pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Moi, dans votre cercueil ambulant ? J'ai fait des progrès en conduite. J'espère. Ils retournent s'asseoir beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Cependant, il a quand même les jambes flageolantes. Ils restent ainsi, sur le banc. Elle étouffe un bâillement. Fatiguée. Fatigués. Elle appuie doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Il est surpris et puis il sourit, attendri. Il est rare qu'elle se laisse aller de cette façon. Alors il en profite. Elle somnole. Il ne se lasse pas de l'observer à la dérober. Les autres sont là désormais. La patinoire va bientôt fermer ses portes. Cela aura été une drôle de soirée. Mettez un homme qui n'a jamais patiner sur la glace et vous lui ferez perdre toute vanité, tout orgueil. Ils ont les joues rouges. Je peux vous raccompagner ? Demande Guillaume. Il guette la réponse de sa partenaire. Aux aguets. Il attend. Il espère. Est-ce vainement ? Non je suis désolée. Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui me conduit chez moi.


End file.
